The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of triethylenediamines and more particularly to a process for efficiently preparing triethylenediamines from amine compounds having, in the molecule, a group represented by the general formula: ##STR2## (wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are independently a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carton atoms) by the use of specified crystalline metallosilicate as a catalyst under a pressure of at least 3 kilograms per square centimeter (kg/cm.sup.2) (absolute pressure).
A process for preparing triethylenediamines by contacting certain amino compounds with high silica zeolite having a SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 molar ratio of 20/1 or more, at a reaction temperature of 250.degree. to 550.degree. C., a space velocity of 200 to 2,500 hr.sup.-1 and a reaction pressure of 0.5 to 2 kg/cm.sup.2 (absolute pressure) has been developed and is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 260574/1985.
The above process, however, is unsuitable for practical use because the conversion of the amino compound starting material is low.